A Different Kind of Care
by kakashidiot
Summary: On the way to Rome, Esther's thoughts on Abel. Canon story, rewritten. Vol 2, Chapter 1. RandR!


This doesn't belong to me: Trinity Blood belongs to Yoshida and Kyuujou.

* * *

**Straight from the manga!**

**IF YOU ENJOY THE READ, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

A Different Kind of Care

The clickety-clack of the train was soothing to her - the flashing rays of the sun on her face as she looked out of the moving train. Tree branches obscured her vision, then, the open vistas of rolling green hills and empty plains. The gentle dusk, the verdant hillsides, the peaceful mood in the air suited her - it was a good day to think.

To think.

Of what she lost -

One close friend and mother.

One home - a grey, old church.

One city which had teetered on a balance - and because of her - fell.

Of what she found -

A new friend - mysterious, sad, lonely -

_What did I see on his face?_

_It was so uncharacteristic of him._

_Normally he has such a gentle smile..._

_There is a mystery here, will I ever fathom it?_

Esther didn't know. But she could hope.

And sitting here, looking out of the window, from the padded red seat of their train's private compartment, she couldn't help but smile as Abel moved over to look out as well. In the now dim sunset, his hair seemed to gently glow gold.

_Abel-san..._

**WWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

A white-gloved hand raised their compartment's window, and suddenly, everything was flying through the air - the desk lamp, papers, the plate of food - the muffin crumbs, mixed with leaves and pieces of dirt.

Then everything fell down - as the window shut with a slam.

"Sorry! Sorry!" huffed Abel, his white hair frazzled from the high winds. "I wanted to feel the night breeze..." He turned to look at his flustered companions. "Are you okay? Tres, Esther?"

His broad smile was so innocent.

"I'm not okay…" gasped Esther, trying to restore her clothing and hair to order. Her brow scrunched together in a small frown. "Why would you open the window when we're going this fast?"

"I concur, Father Nightroad," Tres blinked. "It is not recommended to open the window of a moving vehicle. The vehicle may be damaged by the strong wind –"

The android pulled a stray paper away from his face.

"- and small objects may fly around. There is also the risk of these small objects striking someone and causing injury."

"But we should be overjoyed!" Abel said, spreading his arms wide with excitement. His grin spread goofily across his face. "We have a private room! Let's order in some Don Peri… maybe… Tea… lunch… frozen oranges!"

"Frozen oranges?" wondered Esther.

"That isn't covered," Tres intoned, seriously, turning to face his partner.

"EEEHHHHH! NO FROZEN ORANGES!"

Father Nightroad went into a state of shock.

"Ordinarily, my masters do not spend any more than necessary to complete their assignment."

"You're lying!" Abel wailed.

"Negative."

Watching Father Nightroad screech at a stoic Father Tres, Esther sighed.

_Really… these guys… just don't fit the norm. They really seem to be having fun – even nattering at each other…_

_A priest, huh?_

Esther stared at Father Nightroad closely, as he argued with Tres.

"But, Tres, we got XXX with YYY, didn't we?"

"Positive. However since we XXX it, that's not the issue."

_I know that he isn't a normal priest – but what kind of a person could he be?_

She sighed.

_There's so much still that I don't know._

_Back in Istvan, when he had that lonely smile… it almost seemed like he was a different person._

_Which one of them is the real him?_

"Hey! Esther? Esther? HEY!"

Esther focused in rather abruptly on Father Nightroad's white gloved hand waving in front of her eyes.

In the back, Tres intoned, "What is wrong, Sister Esther Blanchett?"

"No!" Esther said, blushing, as she came out of her daze. "It's nothing! But –"

_How do I start?_

"There's something I want to ask you – you guys…"

She hesitated.

And then, a series of events were set into motion that she could not have foreseen – and any questions she had – any thoughts ended up forgotten, until another crucial moment.

But when she found out, she understood –

That behind that smile – the goofy one – the lonely one – lay the knowledge of the price of love. A special love –

A different kind of care.


End file.
